bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Frozen Throne
The Battle for the Frozen Throne took place when Blackout learned of the Frozen Throne, a power source he felt could help his bid for ultimate power. Details Preparations for the battle began when Blackout casually mentioned that he had received news of a new power source, which could help the Legion Makuta. Ynot immediately took off to find it, but ended up going in completely the wrong direction and was shouted at by Blackout through a walkie-talkie. Ynot then decided to come back and get more information before leaving. Malygos then realized the power source was in fact the Frozen Throne, home of the Lich King and his massive legions. He then summoned the Blue and Infinite Dragonflights while Blackout teleported away to get help from the Phantom Lords. Ynot and Blade then sent Kami, Kaze, Hokagetsu and Kurenitsu to scout ahead. Kami and Kaze stupidly charged right into a legion of Zyglak, and the Makuta accompanying them were forced to carry them back to base. After insulting the Toa Idiotas, Malygos gave the order to attack, and Blackout followed suit. Blackout jumped onto a dragon and started shooting at Zyglak, while Ynot sent Sasuken to take his place on another dragon while he tended to the fallen. Malygos then received news that the Red and Green Dragonflights had decided to stop the Legion from getting the Throne. A battle then began between them and the Blues and Infinites. Meanwhile, Sasuken started killing Zyglak while Ynot got the injured into a make-shift med tent and ran off to get Zev Raregroove to help. Malygos then teleported Ynot back, and he got quite annoyed and teleported back. Malygos teleported to Ynot, told him he was needed on the battlefield and that Zev was unlikely to join them anyway, and then teleported them back. Ynot then unveiled Zev's scimitar, and started using it against the enemy army. Everyone kept on killing Zyglak and Rahi, when suddenly Zev appeared with some friends and started fighting too. Blackout then fired an inferno blast, which incinerated some Zyglak and caused a shockwave that incinerated Kratos and caused Zev to scratch his arm and keep on fighting. Blackout then went into his Black Eclipse Dragon form, killed many Rahi and zombies, and then transformed back, and created spikes of eclipse energy, which he then got Ynot to solidify. Golden Flame then appeared, pretended the zombies were fried gukko birds, and ate 100 of them, then burned 23975920 of them while Ynot pumped iron into Blackout's spikes, and then went back to bashing zombies. Zev then reappeared in the form of a fox, and started attacking people while Blackout threw the eclipse/iron spikes at the zombies, impaling hundreds, blasted Crypt Lord Anub'Arak into a wall, and then kicked Pohatu, who had somehow appeared out of nowhere, at Zev. Zev wasn't too happy about that, and neither was he happy about Blackout firing an energy beam at him and telling him to get out. Zev then vanished, and Blackout was smashed into a rock by a gigantic zombie, which he then blasted halfway across the solar system. While Malygos and Tyrigosa handled Anub'Arak and Kel'thuzad, Ynot was mysteriously exposed to exciton radiation, and was transported to a parallel universe. Blackout quickly followed, and he then ordered Ynot to use his Ultimix to take them both to California. While falling through interdimensional space, they spotted Takanuva and Tuyet in the Dark Mirror Universe, fighting, and Blackout sent them to a dimension full of Toa-eating beings. Ynot then broke the fourth wall, causing the two to be thrown through the resulting hole and into the city of Axiom Nexus, where they faced Zeta and his goons Dirge and Thrust. After beating the goons, someone called Archer was sent to Blackout and Ynot as a gift. He gave them some things, and was then set on fire by Golden Flame. After they all killed some bugs, Zev told Ynot that he had sealed the Frozen Throne, and then told him how to release said seal. Ynot then did that, and he, Blackout and Zev started fighting a Medusa-esque creature. After that was out of the way, Blackout decided to shoot Zev in the face, which understandably annoyed him. Blackout then took the power source, and had Zev dragged away by two Vortixx, who forced him to spend time with a disembodied head which constantly yelled "CHIPS!". Category:Conflicts